1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for a connector assembly, particularly intended for the electrical connection between a towing vehicle and a trailer, or between a tractor and an implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
The control devices used on vehicles for towing trailers or on agricultural tractors increasingly require signals that are transmitted by means of a CAN (Controller Area Network) bus between the tractor and a tool or between a towing vehicle and the trailer.
The ISO standard 11783-2 defines the characteristics of the connectors used for the electronic interconnection, e.g. between tractors and implements. The sockets for the electrical connectors, according to the ISO standard 11783-2, must be well sealed to prevent the entry of water, dust, or other contaminants, which could compromise the transmission of signals.
The document EP-A2-1492203 describes a socket according to the ISO standard 11783-2, comprising a body having an opening in which a contact-holder is inserted. The opening is closed with a cover articulated to the body. The socket comprises a yoke articulated to the body and movable between an open position and a closed position. The yoke is designed to engage a plug to hold it in an engaged position with the socket. A latch member is coupled to the yoke to lock the yoke in an engaged position.
The socket described in the document EP-A2-1492203 has the disadvantage that the cover is not locked in the closed position. Consequently, during cleaning operations of the socket to remove dirt deposits, the cover can lift up and open, allowing the infiltration of moisture into the socket and into the switching circuit. This particularly applies in the case of cleaning with high-pressure washing devices.